kaleidoscope
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Ron intenta proteger el honor de Harry, pero las cosas se salen un poco de control, y luego todo termina en la Torre de Astronomía. Slash Harry-Draco


**Kaleidoscope**

Harry lo había hecho, haciendo uso del valor Gryffindor, que se suponía debía poseer, aunque fuera en cantidades mínimas, aquel mismo valor que muchas veces lo había sacado de problemas y le había dado una oportunidad más de seguir con vida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, por la mirada que Draco Malfoy estaba dirigiéndole, podía, muy bien, darse cuenta que, una vez más, como siempre, Hermione había tenido la razón.

Él, ingenuamente, había creído que las cosas iban a salir a su favor, pero todo parecía indicar lo contrario; cuando menos, agradecía que cuando interceptó al rubio Slytherin, éste se encontraba solo, lejos de su séquito de seguidores.

Y, a pesar de lo burlona que era la expresión de Draco, era tan...

"Así que, ¿estás diciendo que te gusto?" Preguntó Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry, quien tragó saliva, con mucha dificultad.

¡Tentadora!, ésa era la palabra ideal para describir la expresión del rubio.

'Valor' se recordó a sí mismo. Era su único aliado en esa complicada misión que él mismo se había asignado.

"Sí, es justo lo que estoy diciendo." Firmeza en su tono.

Aunque, en su interior, todo él estaba temblando.

Draco retrocedió, alejándose de Harry.

"Eres, ciertamente, la cosa Gryffindor más adorable que existe." Dijo con burla. "Dos cosas, Potter, primero, tendré que rechazar tu oferta, no estoy interesado en 'Héroes de la Comunidad Mágica', y segundo, espero que sepas que le contaré a todos mis conocidos lo que ocurrió en este pasillo."

Sin ningún tipo de despedida, el rubio se dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado, dejando a un confundido Harry Potter en aquel vacío pasillo, mientras, en medio de su confusión, pensaba en lo cierto que era todo lo que decía Hermione, tendría que escucharla más a menudo.

OOOO

Hermione sacudió a Harry levemente del hombro, para poder despertarlo, así que el ojiverde, lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que golpeaba de lleno su rostro.

Distinguió preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, y supo que Malfoy había cumplido su palabra y se había encargado de anunciarle a todo Hogwarts que Harry Potter estaba más interesado en los hombres que en las mujeres, y que la última persona objeto de su afecto era él mismo, Draco Malfoy.

Se apoyó en el codo y observó a Hermione, esperando que ella empezara a regañarlo por no haberle hecho caso y haberle declarado sus sentimientos al Slytherin... cuando vio que ella se inclinaba hacia él y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"Debió haber sido muy difícil escucharme, Harry... especialmente cuando tenías la oportunidad perfecta para satisfacer todos tus deseos."

Harry parpadeó, confundido.

¿De qué hablaba su amiga?

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, Ron pareció materializarse junto a la chica.

"Sí, amigo... cuando Malfoy nos interceptó en el pasillo, pensé que ibas a decirle que sí... jamás lo vi tan desesperado."

Harry iba a pedir una explicación, cosa que iba a verse muy sospechosa, cuando Seamus apareció.

"Te felicito, amigo. Malfoy no sabe cómo todo el Colegio se enteró de la conversación entre ustedes, e insiste que todo está mal... que fue él quien te rechazó."

Harry iba a asentir.

"¡Claro que no! Yo estaba ahí cuando casi tuve que llevarme a Harry de ahí, porque Malfoy no quería soltarlo... la serpiente pegajosa estaba a punto de abusar de Harry... la suerte que tuvo Harry de contar conmigo para poder liberarlo de Malfoy, ¿cierto, amigo?"

Sólo pudo asentir.

¿Acaso seguía durmiendo?

Se pellizcó discretamente y al sentir el agudo dolor en su brazo, supo que estaba en el mundo real, y que Ron se había encargado de proteger su honor, y en el proceso también se vengaba de todo lo que el Slytherin le había hecho.

Harry debía admitirlo, su amigo no era tan estúpido como Malfoy creía.

Aunque tampoco creía que fuera una muy buena idea burlarse del rubio de esa forma, cuando había sido él quien había sido rechazado... y de seguro, los de Slytherin ya sabían la verdadera historia y estaban intentando darla a conocer.

En Slytherin cuidaban mucho del rubio.

"Sabía que entrarías en razón y que todo eso era sólo una fase, Harry." Dijo Hermione. "Bueno, no lo de los chicos... sino Malfoy, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con el hecho que te gusten los chicos."

Ron rodó los ojos.

"Lo sabemos, intentaste emparejarlo con uno de Ravenclaw..." Comentó casualmente Ron, dejándose caer en la cama de Harry, junto a su amigo. "Pero Harry tiene que quedarse con alguien de Gryffindor, es obviamente, lo más lógico."

Harry suspiró.

Había escuchado esa conversación muchas veces... Hermione insistía en que no era necesario que por no ser de la misma casa no pudiera surgir afecto entre dos personas, y Ron no lo aceptaba, diciendo que había más oportunidades de congeniar si tenían en común, cuando menos el hecho de compartir la misma sala común.

A Harry realmente no le importaba.

De hecho, él no tenía realmente sentimientos por el rubio... simplemente le gustaba, porque era alguien muy atractivo, y había estado interesado en la idea de poder conocer mejor al rubio, para ver si las cosas funcionaban entre ellos dos.

Debió saber que Malfoy era un engreído y demasiado Slytherin... y que no estaba interesado en Harry, a menos que fuera para humillarlo.

Lástima que esta vez Ron había actuado antes que él.

Iba a aclarar la situación... pero un poco después, iba a permitir que Ron disfrutara un poco su primer victoria sobre el rubio.

Se la había ganado.

"Dejen en paz a Harry." Dijo Seamus, al ver que Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo quién debía ser el compañero ideal de Harry. "Él decidirá a quien le va a dar el honor." Concluyó con un guiño, antes de dar media vuelta y volver a abandonar la habitación.

Ron sonrió.

"Ahí está Seamus, Harry."

Harry y Hermione, ambos, rodaron los ojos.

OOOO

Zabini miró de reojo a Draco, después de tomar un trago de su jugo de calabaza; estaba esperando el momento en que el rubio iba a explotar, aunque ahora sólo parecía estar en shock.

Crabbe y Goyle veían la mesa de Gryffindor con enojo, y Pansy parecía despreocupada, observando de reojo a Draco, mientras comía su desayuno con mucha, mucha calma.

"¿Estás seguro de la historia que nos contaste?" Interrogó, finalmente, Blaise.

Draco gruñó, enfadado y ofendido ante el hecho que Zabini dudaba de la credibilidad de su historia.

"No debí decirle que iba a contárselo a todos los de Slytherin."

Blaise se encogió de hombros, no dudaba del rubio realmente, pero definitivamente había algo extraño en todo esto. Harry no parecía del tipo de personas que hace este tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando se suponía que se sentía atraído por Draco, y acababa de ser rechazado por él.

"Cierto, eso fue una mala idea." Dijo Pansy. "Pero dudo que Potter sea tan cruel como para hacerte eso."

"¿Quién, más que él, para iniciar esa ridícula historia donde Potter, quien babea por mí, me rechaza?"

Zabini se encogió de hombros.

Crabbe y Goyle no dijeron nada.

Pansy terminpo de masticar un diminuto pedazo de tocino, se limpió la boca con su servilleta y sonrió.

"Yo podría pensar en un par de nombres. Potter es demasiado inocente o estúpido como para hacerte quedar mal."

Draco gruñó, aunque sabía que era cierto, no era muy apreciado por los alumnos que no pertenecían a Slytherin.

"¿Quién?"

Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron.

"La comadreja." Fue todo lo que dijo Pansy, antes de continuar desayunando.

Draco sonrió de lado.

Había ideado un plan.

OOOO

Harry creyó estar alucinando cuando identifico el guiño coqueto de Malfoy, hacia él.

No fue el único que lo notó, claro... todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, y todos los presentes eran casi todos en el Colegio... Draco estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor, justo en el mismo momento en que Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían acercado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sospechando del comportamiento del rubio.

Harry parecía demasiado sorprendido para decir cualquier cosa, y Ron estaba a punto de ir tras el rubio y golpearlo, pero Hermione previó esto y sujetó la mano del pelirrojo firmemente entre la suya.

"Wow... así que Ron no mintió... Malfoy realmente está coqueteando contigo... y tú lo resististe. Estoy orgullosa de ti."

Harry la miró.

"Ya habías dicho eso."

"Realmente no lo había creído, sólo quería ser una buena amiga contigo." Dijo la chica, jalando a Ron con ella.

Harry la siguió.

"¿Piensas que no podría rechazar a Malfoy?"

Ron lanzó una carcajada, Hermione y Harry le miraron, pero el ojiverde pronto también empezó a reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó ella, confundida.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y ellos empezaron a servirse, mientras ella esperaba que alguno de ellos respondiera su pregunta.

"Claro que Harry es capaz de rechazar a Malfoy... ya lo hizo." Dijo el pelirrojo, lanzándole una mirada conspiratoria a Harry, quien asintió.

"Lo hice."

Ella bufó.

"Bien, bien... felicidades, Harry... finalmente me hiciste caso."

Ron asintió.

"Y a mí también."

La chica asintió, deshacerse del pequeño enamoramiento de Harry por Malfoy, había sido lo único en lo que ambos habían estado de acuerdo.

OOOO

"Voy a hacer que se arrepientan de haber empezado esa horrible mentira." Dijo el rubio a su amigo moreno. "Harry no podrá resistirse, y la comadreja va a estar fúrica."

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

"¿_Harry_?"

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó el rubio, confundido. "¿Qué?"

Blaise suspiró, su amigo era tan... extraño.

"Dijiste _Harry_." Explicó. Por lo general, siempre se hablaban por apellidos, a menos que fueran amigos y hubiera más confianza entre ellos.

"Ah, eso... ése es su nombre."

Después de eso, el rubio ya no siguió hablando.

Zabini sólo sonrió.

Estaba seguro que las cosas no iban a salir como Draco realmente lo quería... Draco tenía la mala tendencia de obsesionarse con las cosas... y ahora parecía que su nuevo blanco era Harry Potter.

O simplemente _Harry_.

OOOO

Hermione estaba molesta.

Malfoy parecía estar en todos los mismos lugares en los que Harry aparecía, y el ojiverde parecía sorprendido, pero no decía nada.

Se dedicaba a ignorar al rubio, aunque no estaba haciéndolo bien, porque ocasionalmente sus ojos verdes abandonaban el libro que estaba _leyendo_ y se dirigían al rubio que estaba sentado a dos mesas lejos de ellos, acompañado por Zabini, quien sí parecía estar estudiando.

Malfoy estaba observando a Harry fijamente.

Demasiado fijamente.

Tanto que la hacía sentirse incómoda incluso a ella.

Harry, por su parte, no parecía muy incómodo, pero estaba discutiendo en susurros con Ron... y como se habían alejado un poco, la chica no podía distinguir sobre que estaban hablando, pero decidió ignorarlos... ya que el rubio estaba sonriendo y señalando a los dos amigos discutiendo.

Zabini le regresó la mirada al rubio, suspiró, rodó los ojos, cerró el libro y se puso en pie, dejando al rubio solo en la biblióteca.

Quizás él tampoco soportaba el enamoramiento del rubio por Harry.

OOOO

"Me está acosando a propósito." Gruñó Harry, continuando la discusión con Ron, en su habitación.

Había notado las miradas del rubio, las sonrisas ridículas con las que intentaba _conquistarlo_, como todos en el Colegio decían, además, había sido forzado a trabajar con el rubio en su clase de Pociones, pero por primera vez en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, Snape no lo había molestado.

Algo que debía agradecer al rubio.

Pero seguro sólo lo hacía como parte de su venganza.

Todos en el Colegio ahora estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, e incluso había ciertos estudiantes que le rogaban que le hiciera caso a Malfoy, porque harían una 'adorable' pareja.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse en sus caras, pero sólo se negó a obedecerlas.

Por lo general eran chicas, que se marchaban desilusionadas cuando su héroe se rehusaba a ceder ante los encantos de Malfoy.

"Ya sé, ya sé." Dijo Ron. "Tenemos que contraatacar, pero para eso, necesitas finalmente superar a Malfoy, o al menos fingir que ya lo superaste."

Harry lo pensó un momento.

"Con tal que me deje en paz sería capaz de salir incluso con el Ravenclaw que Hermione me presentó."

Ron negó.

"No." Se negó. "Para eso tenemos a Seamus."

Fue el turno de Harry de negarse.

"No voy a usar a Seamus."

"Yo estoy de acuerdo." Dijo una tercera voz: Seamus. "Ron me contó todo... debí haberlo visto venir, has estado demasiado obsesionado con Malfoy últimamente."

Harry suspiró.

"Ok, pero espero que esto funcione, porque si Malfoy continúa así..." No terminó, pero Seamus y Ron comprendieron, el primero sonrió, sin molestarle que fuera Malfoy el objeto de las fantasías de Harry, pero Ron hizo una mueca de asco.

Sí, si Malfoy continuaba así, Harry no se iba a contener.

OOOO

"Todo esto no está funcionando." Gruñó Draco, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Pansy, quien lanzó una risita irritante.

En ese momento, hasta su respiración irritaba a Draco.

"¿Seguro que estás haciendo un buen trabajo?" Interrogó ella, enrollando su pergamino cuidadosamente, había terminado una complilcada redacción, y no quería descuidarla sólo porque le había ofrecido ayuda a Draco... su amigo tendía a ser demasiado dramático... de un modo gracioso, pero demasiado dramático.

Draco le lanzó uno de sus libros, pero con la mala puntería que tenía, éste aterrizó junto a la chica, quien se encogió de hombros, recogió el libro y lo acomodó junto a los suyos.

"No deberías cuestionar mis habilidades para conquistar... conseguí que Blaise se acostara conmigo."

Pansy negó.

"Eso fue trampa... tuviste que drogarlo con una poción."

"Sabía que no debía decirte cómo lo había conseguido." Se quejó el rubio. "Bueno, mis tácticas nunca antes me han fallado... sólo con Blaise, pero se supone que el cabeza rajada muere por mí... ¿por qué no cede a sus instintos para que yo pueda humillarlo en público."

Pansy frunció el ceño.

"Querido, porque eres demasiado obvio, y Potter no es _tan_ estúpido. Seguro sabe que ésta es tu forma de vengarte."

"Pansy, tienes que ayudarme. Potter necesita pagar lo que me ha hecho."

Ella negó.

"Tengo mis propios asuntos de que encargarme..."

Draco la miró con curiosidad.

"Bien, bien... intenta acorralar a Potter en algún aula, sedúcelo... estando ambos solos, y cuando escuches que alguien se acerca... apartate y dile que no estás interesado."

El rubio negó.

"Aburrido." Dijo. "Necesito algo más... tendré que pensarlo yo mismo."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Sí, no era asunto suyo.

OOOO

"Increíble." Dijo Blaise.

"Parece que Potter contraatacó... y déjame decirte, que le doy puntos por atreverse a hacerlo... debió haber sido muy tentador saber que te le ofrecías sólo para poder dejarlo en ridículo después... y ahora, serás el hazmereír del Colegio."

"Bien... es hora del plan B."

Pansy rió de lado.

"Draco, querido... ni siquiera tenías un plan A."

OOOO

El motivo por el cual Draco estaba tan molesto era porque Seamus había besado a Harry... en los labios, y el ojiverde no se había resistido, sino que le había respondido el beso y además, le había regalado una mirada cariñosa, y alguna frase ridícula que hizo a Finnigan sonrojarse.

"Potter no debería estar ignorándome."

"Querido, Potter no debería tener un novio si es que muere por ti... ¿estás seguro que no soñaste todo o que tu subconsciente te quiso convencer de que habías sido tú quien no quería nada con él?" Interrogó Pansy, apoyando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia Draco, muy interesada en escuchar su respuesta, porque sabía que su pregunta iba a molestarlo.

"No molestes, Pansy." Advirtió, amenazadoramente. "Potter es un estúpido. Haré que se enamore de mí."

Blaise suspiró, Pansy sonrió... Crabbe y Goyle no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Tendré que ser un poco más obvio." Razonó el rubio, pasando una mano por su cabello suave.

Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, ignorando a los demás.

Seriamente tenía que conseguir la atención de Potter, ya que éste no podía estarlo superando tan rápidamente, y con Seamus Finnigan.

Además, él era mucho más atractivo que cualquier posible candidato a ocupar el puesto de novio de Harry.

"¿Obvio?" Preguntó Zabini. "No se supone que a ti no te gusta Potter... estás haciendo esto para humillarlo, como venganza porque Weasley consiguió humillarte por primera vez en toda su existencia." Le recordó el joven moreno, un poco preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.

"Cállate, Blaise... no nos arruines la diversión." Comentó Pansy. Draco continuaba ignorándolos. "No es muy común ver a Draco perder la razón."

Blaise lo pensó un momento.

Pansy tenía razón, además, Draco se merecía lo que estaba viviendo, por ignorar los consejos de sus amigos.

"Necesito la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor." Murmuró el rubio, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle no escucharan. "Sorprender a Harry desde el interior de su _santuario_ es la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida."

"Buena suerte consiguiendo la contraseña." Se burló Blaise.

Draco le sonrió.

"¿Yo? No... ustedes la van a conseguir para mí." Les sonrió a los cuatro, quienes suspiraron, asintieron y se pusieron en pie, dejándolo solo.

Después de terminar su jugo, abandonó la mesa, pero antes de salir del Comedor, miró a Harry seductoramente.

_'Te deseo.'_ Fue la frase que dejó que sus labios delinearan, sin pronunciarla.

Harry enrojeció completamente y evitó la mirada del rubio.

Draco sonrió.

Aún era irresistible.

OOOO

"¿Y, cómo van las cosas con Malfoy?" Cuestionó Seamus, sentado junto a Harry, quien estaba en la cama de Ron, éste intentaba fingir que ignoraba a la 'pareja', pero sus ojos no dejaban de seguirlos.

Prefería ver a su amigo con Seamus a saberlo interesado en Draco.

"Los voy a dejar solos." Dijo, finalmente, intentando ser sutil y fallando enormemente.

Seamus sonrió al pelirrojo y asintió cuando éste le enseñó el pulgar, en una seña de aprobación.

Como si alguien necesitara la aprobación de Ron, pensó divertido. Harry tomaba todas sus decisiones... bueno, casi todas.

"Realmente piensa que estamos juntos." Dijo Harry.

Seamus negó.

"No, pero secretamente así lo desea." Opinó.

"No tan secretamente." Comentó el ojiverde, mirando a Seamus fijamente, su amigo irlandés era muy atractivo, pero nunca se había sentido atraído por él. "Prácticamente te ofreció a mí sin antes haberte consultado."

Seamus sonrió.

"No me molesta, Harry. Tú siempre me has gustado, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, por eso no me hago demasiadas ilusiones, sé que esto lo hacemos para deshacerte de Malfoy."

Harry sonrió y le regaló un abrazo y un suave beso a Seamus, quien lo respondió.

"¡Aparta tus garras de Harry!" Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cama del ojiverde.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se paró entre Seamus y Malfoy... el irlandés lucía bastante entretenido por la reacción del rubio, aunque también un poco sorprendido por saber que éste estaba en la habitación que compartía con Harry... y con otros tres alumno más.

Malfoy miraba furioso a Seamus, quien se apoyó un poco en Harry, mirando al rubio por sobre el hombro de Harry.

"¿Qué haces en _nuestra_ habitación, Malfoy?"

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

"Seamus... ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento?" Preguntó con voz suave. "Quieto, Malfoy."

Al rubio le molestó que el tono de voz con que se dirigió a él no fuera tan agradable, había sido más como un ladrido.

Seamus asintió.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo a Harry, antes de darle un firme abrazo, que confundió al ojiverde por un momento.

"Yo siempre."

Cuando Seamus salió de la habitación, Harry se dirigió a la puerta y cerró, asegurando la puerta... necesitaba un momento a solas con el rubio, para aclarar toda la situación, antes de terminar por perder completamente la razón.

Todo lo que Draco hacía lo confundía.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el ojiverde, sentándose en la cama de Seamus.

El rubio se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, y observó a Harry.

Sabía que tenía que hacer al ojiverde caer en su encanto, para posteriormente poderlo humillar, de preferencia frente a todo el colegio, pero había sentido ira real cuando vio la forma en que Finningan se había aferrado con los suyos, a los labios de Harry.

"¿Por qué iniciaste ese estúpido rumor?" Inició.

Iba a ir directo al punto. Quizás su propia locura empezaba a nublarle los sentidos, y por eso mismo no estaba pensando correctamente, si es que existía algo como pensar _correctamente_.

Harry rodó los ojos. Típico de Malfoy meterse a su cuarto sólo para preguntarle algo así, cuando bien podía haberlo hecho frente a todo Hogwarts, para poner a Harry en problemas.

Quizás el rubio no era tan malo... o lo más probable, es que no fuera tan inteligente.

"Yo no inicié ningún rumor... ve a reclamarle a Ron sobre eso." Dijo. "Aunque lamento no haberlo desmentido, pero no habría quedado muy bien de haberlo hecho."

Draco rió, sin haberle encontrado gracia al asunto, irónicamente.

"Todo por tu _nombre_. ¿Y no se supone que babeabas por mí? Toda la maldita semana he estado intentando seducirte." Reprochó, le dio la espalda al Gryffindor y gruñó. "Pansy empieza a decir que estoy perdiendo mis poderes de seducción, lo cual no es cierto... sigo siendo igual de irresistible que siempre, es sólo que tú eres un idiota. ¿Y, de qué demonios te estás riendo ahora?" Gruñó el rubio, enfadado.

Se había detenido a mitad de su queja porque había escuchado la risa de Harry.

¿Acaso el idiota estaba burlándose de él?

"Dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso?" Ordenó, autoritario.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en él, estaba esperando.

"Tú." Respondió Harry. "¿Por qué has estado intentando seducirme?"

"Por el mismo motivo por el cual la comadreja inventó el rumor de que habías sido tú quien me rechazó... ¿en qué estaba pensando la comadreja?"

"En defender mi honor." Dijo Harry, pero estaba riéndose. "¡No lo sé! Yo no soy Ron, ve y pregúntale a él. Y, por favor, ambos, dejen de arrastrarme en sus estúpidas peleas."

"No, no, no. De esta no te vas a librar tan fácilmente, y lo sabes." Aseguró el rubio. "Todos en Hogwarts creen que tú eres inmune a mis encantos."

Harry rodó los ojos.

"Pudiste haber intentado desmentir el rumor tú mismo frente a todos en Hogwarts... me parece que, de la forma que sea, simplemente te gusta llamar la atención, ¿no es así?"

"No actúes como si me conocieras." Dijo, pero sabía que Harry tenía razón. "Ok, supongamos que eso es cierto... de todas formas tenemos que encontrar una forma de solucionar todo esto."

"Haz lo que quieras. Di lo que quieras, sólo deja fuera de esto a Seamus, porque te conozco muy bien, y no, no actuaré como si estuviera engañando a Seamus contigo."

Draco le miró sorprendido, porque eso había sido justamente lo que había pensado.

"Bien, sin involucrar a Finnigan..." Dijo, se acercó al Gryffindor y le dio la mano. "Potter, ¿acaso ya no me amas?"

Su pregunta sorprendió al Gryffindor, y Draco rió ante su expresión, se inclinó un poco y lamió el labio inferior de Harry.

"Ayúdame a salir de aquí."

Harry sacó su capa invisible, cubrió al rubio y le pidió que lo siguiera.

OOOO

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Blaise, Draco había explicado todo a una velocidad imposible de entender por el oído humano.

"El estúpido no quiere seguirme el juego."

"¿En serio creíste que tenías oportunidad alguna de convencer a Potter de hacer lo que _tú_ quieres hacer? Digo, una cosa es que tú le gustes, otra muy distinta el hecho que él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ni siquiera te defendió del rumor de Weasley."

Draco golpeó el colchón.

"La comadreja es otra historia." Dijo. "Me sorprende que haya sido lo suficientemente listo como para iniciar ese rumor... no es tan estúpido como yo creía..."

"Me sorprende más que lo hayas dejado llegar tan lejos." Dijo Pansy. "Potter tiene un punto muy válido, ¿por qué no hiciste un escándalo en medio del Gran Comedor y dejaste a Harry en ridículo? Eso habría sido un espectáculo digno de ver."

El rubio pareció meditarlo un momento antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama, donde su cuerpo dio un leve, imperceptible rebote... Zabini se sentó en el borde de su cama, observando al rubio. Pansy parecía interesada, demasiado.

"Sí, un muy válido punto... pero como no lo pensé antes, ya no tendría el mismo impacto si lo hiciera ahora."

Crabbe hizo crujir sus nudillos.

"¿Golpearemos a alguien?"

Draco negó, cansado.

"Si fuera por mí, les daría la orden inmediatamente, para que se divirtieran un poco con Finnigan... pero _Potter_ no lo consideró conveniente."

Zabini rió.

"¿Y desde cuándo escuchas lo que Potter dice?" Cuestionó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Lo mismo estaba preguntándose él.

Rodó sobre su cama, hasta que quedó boca abajo, después apoyó sus codos en la cama y miró a sus amigos.

"¿Qué tan raro sería si les digo que... creo que ya no odio tanto a Potter?"

Pansy se encogió de hombros, imitando el gesto que hacía un par de minutos el mismo Draco había hecho. Blaise rodó los ojos, Crabbe y Goyle sólo abrieron la boca, demasiado sorprendidos para siquiera decir algo... era muy común en ellos, así que ninguno de los otros tres presentes dijo nada al respecto.

"Te dije que no te obsesionaras demasiado, querido." Fue todo lo que dijo Pansy.

Un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Quizás dormir un poco le aclaraba la mente.

OOOO

Hermione le dio un empujón a Harry, no demasiado violento, pero definitivamente no era uno amigable.

"¿Le dijiste?" Preguntó a Ron, quien se sonrojó.

"Usó sus métodos de tortura femenina." Explicó el pelirrojo, escudándose Harry tras la chica, quien aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada particularmente asesina a su novio, quien lanzó un chillido asustado.

Hermione podía ser también muy vengativa... o violenta.

Sólo le bastaba recordar el golpe que le había dado a Malfoy en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

"Ya vez, yo tenía razón, Harry. Malfoy no era para ti."

Harry había conseguido mantener en secreto su conversación con el rubio, y Seamus había cooperado con él, ya que no le había dicho a nadie que el rubio había estado en la habitación con Harry... solos y encerrados.

Seguro que eso no iba a agradar a Ron ni a Hermione.

No quería molestar más a sus amigos... menos ahora que no sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento del rubio.

Habían pasado dos días desde el 'encuentro' en su habitación, y no se había topado aún con el rubio... siempre que lo veía, éste estaba demasiado lejos, y rodeado de personas... pero ni por eso los murmullos desaparecían... la gente ahora decía que Malfoy estaba frustrado.

Y muchos le aplaudían a Harry ser el primero en resistir los encantos del rubio.

Harry siempre sonreía cuando alguien lo felicitaba.

_Si tan sólo supieras._ Era todo lo que pensaba.

Ahora, Hermione sabía la verdad.

Sabía que su amiga no era fan del rubio Slytherin, pero también sabía que Hermione tenía un amplio sentido de la justicia... y sabía que iba a pedirles lo impedible.

"Tienen que disculparse con Malfoy... ya mismo, y aclarar todo este malentendido."

"Debes estar bromeando." Resopló Ron. "Yo JAMÁS me voy a disculpar con el hurón."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Aquella mirada recordaba un poco a la de McGonagall cuando estaba a punto de castigarlos o restarles puntos.

"Bien, bien... pero después del desayuno."

"No me voy a disculpar con Malfoy." Dijo Harry. "Él es quien quería seducirme para vengarse de mí."

Hermione le dio otro empujó.

"Lamento decir esto, pero te lo merecías."

"Lo sé... pero todo fue idea de Ron..."

"Y tú lo apoyaste." Concluyó ella.

Miró a la mesa de Slytherin, Zabini estaba intentando hacer reír al rubio, quien sólo rodó los ojos, aburrido, tomó una cucharada más de cereal y respondió una pregunta de Pansy, quien se entretenía observando de reojo a Harry, quien ya lo había notado.

"Están planeando algo, Hermione." Susurró Ron, no abriendo mucho los labios, no quería que los de Slytherin supieran que él ya sabía aquello que no debería de saber. "Parkinson no ha apartado sus ojos malignos de Harry."

"Ya se los dije... se lo merecen."

La expresión escandalizada de Ron entretuvo un momento a Harry, antes que se volviera, de nuevo, nada discretamente, hacia el rubio, quien pareció confundido cuando vio que Harry no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

Le sonrió y luego frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

¿Quién entendía a un Malfoy?

OOOO

Su primera clase con Slytherin había terminado, y Harry se encontró retrasándose, esperando a que el rubio terminara de guardar sus cosas.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?" Preguntó, y Harry volvió a preguntarse, ¿qué demonios estaba mal con el rubio? Iba de odiarlo, a querer seducirlo por venganza, a ignorarlo... había, definitivamente, algo que no encajaba en todo eso. "¿Una excusa para decir que intenté aprovecharme de ti en el aula de Pociones?"

"Te dije que me gustabas."

Draco asintió.

"Me rechazaste y dijiste que ibas a burlarte con los Slytherins de eso."

Una vez más, el rubio asintió, ¿por qué le decía Potter todo eso? Él ya lo sabía.

"Luego Ron hizo creer a todos en el Colegio que había sido al revés, que yo te había dicho que no y que tú estabas loco por mí o algo así."

"O algo así." Dijo el rubio.

"Luego tú intentaste seducirme y yo _conseguí_ un novio."

"Finnigan no era tu novio... me lo dijo ayer saliendo del aula de Transformación." Comentó el rubio, casualmente, acomodándose la mochila en el hombro, ya que se estaba resbalando.

Harry rió.

"Cierto, no es mi novio."

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos... en los que ninguno sabía qué hacer.

"Bien... y ¿por qué ahora me estás evadiendo?" Quiso saber Harry.

Draco se sonrojó.

Aquello intrigó más a Harry.

"Porque te odio." Pero no sonaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Harry dio un paso hacia él, y el rubio, por orgullo, no retrocedió.

"Antes no me evitabas por eso." Recordó Harry. "Siempre estabas al acecho, buscando encontrar algo para inculparme."

Draco lo empujó cuando estaba demasiado cerca.

"Bueno, me aburrí de ser tu sombra... así que decidí continuar mi vida... no eres tan importante."

"¿Estás seguro?"

OOOO

Los ojos de Dumbledores brillaban entretenidos con el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a él, mientras él con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio, y su barbilla sobre la unión de sus manos, reía divertido ante la expresión avergonzada de dos de sus alumnos.

"¡Deberían expulsarlos, a ambos!"

"Me niego. Draco es una víctima de todo esto."

"Jajajaja." Rió falsamente McGonagall, ante la defensa ridícula del profesor de Pociones, a favor de su alumno favorito. "Yo no vi al Señor Malfoy oponiendo resistencia."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Esto debe tener una explicación lógica."

"Yo estaba mareado." Dijo el rubio, rápidamente. "Y necesitaba ayuda."

"Sí, se desamayó y yo le di respiración artificial."

McGonagall y Snape bufaron, incrédulos.

"¿Está usted enfermo, Señor Malfoy?" Preguntó, con genuina preocupación el Director de Hogwarts, que pecaba de inocente en algunos aspectos.

Draco miró a Harry, quien le suplicaba con la mirada.

"Sí... he estado un poco estresado últimamente, usted sabe, los exámenes, trabajos a entregar, estúpidos rumores que afectan mi reputación, cosas con las que los adolescentes como yo tenemos que lidiar todos los días."

Dumbledore asintió.

"Muy bien, entonces sabiendo que fue Harry quien te ayudó, no me queda más que decirles que no habrá ningún castigo." Antes que Snape y McGonagall protestaran, él continuó. "Yo me haré responsable de cualquier cosa que hagan en contra del otro, si eso llega a suceder. Pueden retirarse, Señor Malfoy, Harry."

OOOO

Estaban sentados en la Torre de Astronomía, ignorándose.

Hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

"Tú también."

Harry se volvió y le miró.

"¿Qué?"

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"Tú también me gustas, idiota."

Un asentimiento de Harry, compartieron una mirada y siguieron en silencio, disfrutando el momento. Era todo lo que tenían, todo lo que querían.

**Fin.**

**Notas de autora:**

Yo sé... este fic es un completo WTF?! de principio a fin, pero discúlpenme... así se me ocurrió, y así lo tenía que escribir. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
